


Sometimes, kids can make better persons out of us

by Lynn_Forster



Series: SoC One Shots - Slices of life after Crooked Kingdom [2]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Babysitting, Everybody Lives, F/M, M/M, Post-Book 2: Crooked Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Forster/pseuds/Lynn_Forster
Summary: When Kaz's quiet after-dinner plans are destroyed by Inej, who offered herself and her partner to look after Nina and Matthias' baby daughter in Van Eck's house.USUAL WARNING: English is not my first language.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Series: SoC One Shots - Slices of life after Crooked Kingdom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662850
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Sometimes, kids can make better persons out of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amitye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitye/gifts).



Kaz Brekker never had specific thoughts about the existence of gods or saints: he had always thought in material and economical terms, about everything (and everyone) he could found a profit in; abstract concepts like deities had never been his business.  
But, for all the bloody kruge in that filthy world, he found himself wondering if there was a superior being who was making fun of him, that evening.  
He had already planned a quiet after-dinner at the Barrel, tricking some ingenuous gamblers, but he found himself trapped in Van Eck’s manor, forced into the most ungrateful work ever: babysitting.  
He still couldn’t believe it.  
He stood in the entrance hall, arms crossed, staring at Inej with a grim look: why was she doing this to him?  
The young Suli captain was helping Nina to wear her elegant jacket, reassuring Matthias, for the umpteenth time, it wouldn’t have been a problem to look after their three months old daughter for that night.  
\- Just relax and have some fun, guys – she said. – You deserve it. Me and Kaz will be glad to take care of our little niece.  
_“Glad”_ Kaz thought, visibly annoyed. _“If I weren’t a cripple I would be jumping for joy.”  
_Marya was out of town those days and Jesper and Wylan had the brilliant idea to go out for a date, so he would have been completely alone with Inej and the baby.  
He swore to make her pay for this.  
\- Be kind with aunt Inej and uncle Kaz, Aenya – Matthias murmured, kissing his daughter’s cheek, before giving her to the Suli girl.  
\- At least, try not to destroy uncle Kaz’s precious documents – Nina grinned.  
Matthias gave him a guilty look, but his attention was soon caught by his girlfriend, who kissed his lips, taking his hand in her: - The theatre won’t wait for us, my _babink_. Time to go, now.  
They both gave another kiss to the baby, then, thanking Inej again, they went out of the door.  
The Wraith immediately turned to her partner, holding Aenya in her thin arms. She raised an eyebrow: - Don’t you dare to look at me like that, Dirtyhands. You won’t be ruined if you’ll do a favor to your friends, once.  
\- I always do favors to my friends! – he protested. – Lending money, for example. Well, then I ask it back with interests, but that’s not the point.  
\- You’d better start doing something useful – she said. – Go to warm some milk.  
  
  
  
\- Do you want to try?  
Kaz winced, widening his dark eyes: they were both sitting on a sofa in the living room and Inej was feeding the baby with a small bottle.  
Her beautiful lips curved in a malicious smile: - Just kidding, Kaz. Who would say Kaz Brekked, Dirtyhands, the King of Ketterdam Criminality, is afraid of babies?  
-I am not afraid of babies! – he protested. – Do you know what? Give her to me, I’ll feed her.  
\- Kaz, you don’t need to prove me…  
\- I say I’ll do it!  
Inej sighed, placing carefully Aenya on Kaz’s lap: - Hold her like this… let her lean back on your stomach… then, keep the bottle like this…  
Kaz followed her instructions. He felt a bit uncomfortable, but he was still protected by his clothes and his gloves. And Aenya was quiet, she seemed to not mind that sudden change of seat, she just kept sucking, only thinking about her dinner.  
\- It’s easy! – he said, proud of himself. – See? There’s nothing Kaz Brekker fears!  
-Sure – Inej replied, raising her eyes to the ceiling.  
Aenya emptied the bottle, letting out a small burp. Inej smiled, cleaning her mouth with a white handkerchief: - Alright, honey. It seems you have enjoyed your meal.  
\- Be proud – echoed Dirtyhands. – You’ve been the first baby to be feed by...  
Aenya burped again, then, she regurgitated a small part of her dinner on her uncle’s elegant black pants.  
\- Oh… - Inej murmured.  
Kaz gave the Suli a killer glance: - Did she just vomit on my pants?  
\- Well… children sometimes regurgitate a bit… - she answered, taking the baby into her arms and cleaning her mouth again. – You should put on another pair of pants…  
\- You don’t say! – Kaz grunted, standing up and walking away, filled with disgust, swearing revenge on his partner.  
He could only imagine his troubles had just begun…  
  
  
  
\- I won’t sing a lullaby, Inej!  
The young woman gave him an annoyed look, cradling the baby girl: - I would do it by myself, but you know, I’m a terrible singer.  
\- She’s probably used to her mother’s singing skills! – he protested. – She won’t even notice the difference, I’m sure!  
\- You’re wrong, Mr Grumpy, she is used to fall asleep with Matthias’ voice.  
\- My voice is not even similar to Matthias’!  
\- But it’s far way better than mine!  
Inej forced him to sit on an armchair, then, she sat on his lap, Aenya cuddled into her arms: - Come on.  
Kaz snorted, trying not to blush thinking about their position, and cleared his voice: - Uhm…  
He couldn’t remember any lullaby, he felt his own brain completely empty. Aenya fixed her big blue eyes into his, filled with expectations, her mouth sealed around a baby pacifier.  
He decided to improvise.  
  
“ _Ten kruge… million kruge… I know what to… do,  
Ten kruge, million kruge, I will steal from you!  
I count kruge everyday, everyday, everyday,  
I count kruge everyday and my affairs increase!  
Look that merchant over there, I will get his goods,  
Then I’ll kill him and I’ll bury his head in a… wood!  
Ten kruge, million kruge, I know what to do,  
Ten kruge, million kruge, I will steal from you!  
Ten kruge, million kruge, now you go to sleep,  
Ten kruge, million kruge, someday you’ll be rich!”  
_  
He paused, meeting Inej’s glance. She was trying to keep her lips sealed together.  
Dirtyhands’ eyes narrowed: - Don’t you dare to laugh! – he hissed.  
\- Hush! – she whispered, struggling to be serious. – It worked.  
It was true: Aenya’s little, dark haired head was resting on Inej’s shoulder, her eyes closed.  
\- See, Mr Grumpy? – the Suli said, standing up and walking to the baby cot, where she laid the baby girl on her side and covered her with a blue blanket. – It isn’t that terrible.  
_  
  
_  
It was almost midnight, when Kaz heard some noises from the outside.  
He grinned, standing up from the armchair he was sitting on and putting down the book he was reading: - Finally!  
Inej raised her eyes to the ceiling, taking another sip from her teacup, while he ran to the entrance hall, opening the door.  
\- You’re back, then! I’ve just started thinking you…  
Words died into his throat when he saw Wylan on the doorway, arms wrapped around the waist of a visibly drunk Jesper.  
\- Kaz! – the redhead cried. –Please, help me!  
\- Wh-What does this mean? – Dirtyhands moaned, grabbing Jesper by his shoulders. – Where are Nina and Matthias?  
\- I don’t’ know… please, help me taking him inside!  
It had to be just a nightmare, Kaz was sure.  
He dragged the Zemeni boy inside, struggling to keep him quiet, but he wasn’t quick enough to put a hand on his mouth.  
\- SHEEPS ARE OKAY, DA’! – Jes yelled. – HENS ARE OKAY! I AM NOT OKAY!  
\- Shut up, you idiot! – Kaz growled, while Wylan tried to block his boyfriend’s long legs, to prevent him to kick them.  
\- What’s happening? – Inej hissed, reaching them. – Oh, Saints, Jes! You have chosen the worst moment ever to get drunk! You’re going to wake up the ba-…  
A shrill cry from the living room made Kaz shivered.  
\- She’s awake!  
\- AWAAAKE! LONG LIVE THE BEER! – Jesper exclaimed, freeing one of his hands and slapping Kaz’s face. – BEARS ON A TREE, YOU BITCH!  
\- Hush, Jes, hush – Inej whispered. – It’s okay. Follow me…  
\- _Follow youuu!_ – Jesper sang, suddenly lowering his voice and obeying. Inej started to lead him upstairs.  
\- Yes, Jes, like that… Kaz, Aenya’s crying, go to her.  
\- WHAT? Why me? – he spat.  
Wylan gave him a pleading look, struggling to avoid Jesper fall on his own steps. Inej just narrowed her brown eyes in a threatening way.  
\- Fine! – Kaz snorted, limping heavily to the living room, where the little girl was fidgeting into her cot.  
He stared at her, fingering carefully her little shoulder. He didn’t know what to do.  
\- Come on – he pleaded. – Just calm down. Go back to sleep.  
Aenya shrieked louder. Kaz swore.  
\- What would Inej do? – he asked himself. His thoughts went immediately to the image of the Suli girl who was cuddling the baby into her arms.  
\- Damn – he grunted, taking the little girl into his gloved hands and lifting her up.  
The cheek Jesper hit was still aching. He swore revenge.  
\- What a shitty situation – he said, trying to cradle Aenya in a terribly clumsy manner, that only made things worse.  
\- What do you want from me? – he cried.  
He was almost sure she wasn’t hungry, she had eaten, well, drunk a lot less than two hours before – and he hissed thinking to his soiled pants.  
Why did children usually cry for, apart from hunger?  
A fearful thought stuck into his head.  
\- Please… please don’t…  
The baby kept fidgeting and crying, kicking with her small, plump legs. Kaz sighed, placing her on the sofa and lifting the hem of her pink and white nightgown.  
-Please, please, please…  
He carefully opened her diaper, like he was trying to deactivate a bomb, he took a deep breath and checked.  
He sighed in relief: the diaper was clean.  
\- So, if you’re clean and satiated, why are you still so desperate? – he asked, fixing her clothes. - Please, give me a clue!  
Aenya sobbed and kicked.  
\- _Ten kruge… million kruge?_  
He hesitated: Aenya stopped sobbing for a while, looking at him.  
\- _I know what to do… ten kruge, million kruge, I will steal from you…  
_The little girl stretched her little arms to him, struggling to lift up. She probably didn’t feel comfortable laid onto her back.  
Kaz sighed, sitting her on his lap: - Do you like my song?  
She let out shrill, nonsense noises from her mouth. He thought it would have been better to keep singing.  
  
  
  
\- See? This is a coin. I would have used one of these, tonight, at the Barrel, if I hadn’t to be your babysitter. You may touch it, but… no, no, don’t put it into your mouth!  
\- Kaz?  
Inej went into the room, a small smile on her lips: - I can’t believe my eyes! Are you two good friends, now?  
\- Just shut up – he hissed, putting the coin back into his pocket. Aenya, still sat on his lap, let out a happy cry when she saw the Suli girl.  
Inej sat next to him, taking Aenya’s little hands in hers: - Hello, dear! Is uncle Kaz doing a good job?  
\- She is alive and she’s not crying – he grunted. – That means I’m doing an excellent job. How is Jesper?  
\- He’s sleeping, right now. Wylan’s with him.  
She paused for a moment, then, she looked at him, smiling: - I am sorry if I ruined your plans, tonight. I thought our friends deserved to go out for a night and have some fun. It’s not easy to be a parent…  
\- It doesn’t matter.  
Kaz sat Aenya on her lap: - As you said, it isn’t that terrible.  
Inej widened her smile, then, she unexpectedly kissed his cheek: - Thank you, Kaz.  
The young man freeze for a while, then, he grinned and place a quick kiss on the corner of her lips.  
\- Don’t you dare to say I never do favors to my friends, again - he said.  
Inej laughed, letting Aenya playing with a lock of her black hair: - You know… sometimes, kids are able to make better persons out of us…  
\- Who said that?  
The Suli girl raised her shoulders: - I don’t know.  
\- Well – Kaz sighed, standing up and brushing his new, grey pants with his hands. – The best uncle in the world has an important thing to do, now.  
\- What?  
An evil grin appeared on Kaz’s lips: - I’m going to hide uncle Jesper’s guns for slapping me before.  
Inej frowned, then, shook her head, giving Aenya a little smile: - Well, maybe kids can make better persons out of us… but still can’t do miracles…  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The Author’s Corner: Well, I got much time to write these days, so, here I am with my third one shot, and the second story from my new “Post Crooked Kingdom” collection.  
> All these slices of life can be placed between Crooked Kingdom and my sequel “The Lost Goddess”, where Aenya is the female main character.  
> Just a little warning, I will NEVER follow the canonical events of CK ending (because THAT THING was nonsense, wrong, unnecessary, illogical and just for shock value), nor King of Scars events, so the character you know is ALWAYS alive in my stories.  
> I gift this work to my sun and stars Amitye (I hope I tagged the right person), who loves Kanej and whom I love with all of my soul. I hope you liked it <3  
> And of course, I hope every reader liked this.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Lynn


End file.
